O Presente
by Sampa-girl
Summary: Carter e Abby passam o natal juntos. O ponto de vista de cada um durante o dia. Segunda parte!
1. Parte I

Você sabe, nada disto é meu, a não ser a história.

Notas da autora no final!

* * *

O Presente

Parte I

Eu entro na sala dos médicos e a primeira coisa que me chama a atenção é o cheiro daquela bebida sagrada. Meus olhos, que por instinto se desviam para a máquina de café, encontram John se servindo de uma xícara.

"Ei, Abby, quer um pouco?", ele pergunta apontando para a xícara na sua mão.

Eu me dirijo até meu armário e me preparo para sair. "Claro. Café é sempre bem vindo"

"Você já está indo embora?", ele diz me entregando aquele líquido escuro tão apreciado pelos médicos e se sentando em seguida no sofá.

"Estou", eu pego a xícara e acrescento "Infelizmente"

John me olha como se não acreditasse na minha resposta. "Pensei que fosse o único que ficaria triste ao saber que não precisaria trabalhar no natal..."

Na realidade, _eu_ pensei que fosse a única que pensava assim. Afinal, não há muito para se fazer no natal quando se está sozinha. E uma vez que no hospital me concentro apenas em salvar vidas alheias e praticamente esqueço minha própria vida, estive, nos últimos dias, rezando para que fosse escalada para trabalhar no dia 25. Mas aparentemente minhas preces não se concretizaram, ou pelo menos não por inteiro, já que são apenas 11 da manhã e meu plantão já acabou.

E como meu café também acabou, vou até a pia depositar a xícara vazia. "É, o trabalho me distrai. E você, qual é a sua história?", eu pergunto, me arrependendo quase instantaneamente.

Ele encara sua xícara por alguns segundos. "Mesmo motivo", ele responde com umsorriso melancólico e, em seguida ocupa-se em beber o café.

Agora me sinto mal. Mal por ter sido insensível o suficiente para fazê-lo aquela pergunta. Quem iria querer voltar para uma casa vazia, sem o filho nem a mulher que deveriam estara sua espera para comemorar o natal? Deve ser muito difícil para o John passar esta época do ano sozinho. Então de repente uma idéia me vem à cabeça.

"Ei, John, por que a gente não sai para fazer algo divertido por aí?"

A expressão em seu rosto é de total incompreensão. "Sair?"

"É. Já que não poderemos nos distrair com o trabalho hoje, poderíamos fazer alguma outra coisa"

Ele me encara por alguns instantes como se desconfiasse de algo. "Tem certeza de que você quer fazer isso? Quer dizer, é natal e você deve ter muita coisa para fazer..."

"Como o que? Ficar em casa assistindo aqueles filmes natalinos que reprisam todo ano?"

Ele sorri. "Bom, se é assim, acho que vou me poupar de uma tarde entediante desses filmes também"

É a minha vez de sorrir esta vez. Estou feliz por tê-lo convencido. "Legal, então vamos?"

OoOoO

Nós comemos silenciosamente nossos cachorros-quentes enquanto vemos as pessoas passarem por nosso banco no parque. Abby achou que deveríamos comer alguma coisa já que já era quase horário do almoço quando deixamos o hospital, então optamos pelo típico cachorro-quente americano.

O silêncio que dividimos no momento é bem confortável, e eu tenho certeza de que ela concordaria comigo. Sei o que Abby está fazendo. Está tentando fazer com que eu não pense nos meus problemas. Em Makemba, no bebê... É realmente muita consideração por parte dela, considerando que eu fui um completo idiota com ela meses atrás, quando a deixei e fui para a África.

Sou interrompido subitamente pela sua voz. "Em que está pensando?" Sua expressão é de preocupação.

Eu sorrio. "Estou pensando que se a gente não sair deste banco, vamos congelar"

"É verdade, está muito frio para ficarmos parados", ela se levanta e joga a embalagem de seu cachorro-quente no lixo ao seu lado, aparentemente aceitando a minha resposta, embora não parecendo acreditar nela.

Eu sugiro que a gente dê uma volta pelo parque e ela concorda. No caminho conversamos sobre pacientes, colegas, nossa família. Bem, não exatamente _nossa_ família, mas a dela e a minha. Temos uma simples mas agradável conversa. Do tipo que costumávamos a ter nos nossos minutos de folga do hospital anos atrás, antes de... bom, antes de tudo acontecer.

Durante nosso passeio, nos deparamos com algumas pessoas patinando em uma pista de gelo, e eu simplesmente não consigo resistir.

"Olha, Abby! A pista de patinação do parque!", eu digo apontando para lá. "Por que nós não damos umas voltinhas no gelo?"

Ela olha para a pista um pouco apreensiva. "Não sei não, John. Minhas habilidades sobre patins são...nulas. Para falar a verdade, acho que nunca patinei no gelo antes..."

"Nunca?", pergunto surpreso. "Então esta é uma ótima oportunidade para você aprender a patinar!"

Ela coloca uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Percebo que ainda tem suas dúvidas. "Vamos lá, Abby! Vai ser divertido!"

Ela olha para mim um pouco surpresa. Eu não a culpo. Afinal, devo parecer, no momento, um menino de cinco anos com um sorriso de orelha a orelha estampado no rosto.

"Bom, se você está tão animado assim, vamos lá"

OoOoO

"Vamos, Abby. Solte do corrimão." , John me diz segurando uma de minhas mãos.

"Não, obrigada. Estou bem aqui."

E eu realmente estou. Sei que ele quer que eu aprenda a patinar no gelo, mas estou mais preocupada mesmo em não cair. Espero que ele não ache que vou conseguir patinar como ele de uma hora para outra. John patina muito bem. Melhor do que muitos que estão aqui no parque. Mesmo assim, não acho que ele conseguirá me ensinar a patinar. Prefiro me concentrar em me manter em pé. Enquanto estiver grudada neste corrimão e dando estes passos minúsculos- mas seguros- que tenho dado desde que entramos na pista, sei que estarei bem. A não ser, é claro, que este ser extremamente entusiasmado de cabelos castanhos continue a me puxar pela mão. Ele ainda está segurando a minha mão?

"O que foi, Abby?", sua voz me tira de meus pensamentos.

"Ahm, nada. Eu só acho que você deveria desistir e continuar patinando porque eu não vou soltar o corrimão"

"Ora, é muito fácil, Abby.", ele diz soltando minha mão e dando meia volta, passando a patinar de costas. "Você só tem que começar. Vamos solte daí."

Com isso ele tira minha outra mão do corrimão delicadamente e me ajuda a patinar.

Ele sorri. "Viu? Você leva jeito."

É. Até que não é tão difícil. Principalmente porque eu continuo a dar os passinhos minúsculos.

"Agora você tenta patinar sozinha"

"O quê?", eu olho para ele aterrorizada. "Não me solte, John!", digo em um tom autoritário, mas é tarde demais. Ele já está fora de meu alcance.

"Carter, volte já aqui!"

Eu não tenho que esperar muito porque, em questão de segundos, ele dá uma volta na pista e passa por mim de novo.

"Carter, pare se se exibir patinando de costas! Eu vou cair!"

Mas não preciso pedir para que ele pare mais uma vez, já que assim que termino aquela frase, ele escorrega e cai de lado, sobre eu braço, deslizando assim por uns cinco metros.

Na minha _super_ velocidade chego até ele, que a esta altura já está se levantando.

Tento ao máximo conter a risada. "Você está bem?"

Ele olha para mim sério e encabulado. "Estou. Eu sei que você está morrendo de vontade de rir, então vá em frente."

Isso é tudo o que preciso para cair na gargalhada. "Desculpe. Eu não." é difícil falar rindo deste jeito. "Eu não queria rir, mas- Mas foi muito engraçado", eu simplesmente não consigo dizer mais nem uma palavra. Meus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas de tanto eu rir.

Ele está corando de vergonha. "Não foi engraçado, Abby.", ele finge estar indignado, mas sua voz entrega tudo. "Eu poderia ter me machucado!"

"Não seja bobo." eu nego com a cabeça. "Mas que foi engraçado, foi."

Ele sorri. "Foi mesmo, não foi?" Logo, seu sorriso vira risos e leva um bom tempo para pararmos de rir.

"Então, você quer continuar?", pergunto.

"Depois dessa queda? Acho que não...", ele diz enquanto patinamos lado a lado. Bem devagar.

"A não ser, é claro, que você queira continuar", ele acrescenta rapidamente.

Faço que não com a cabeça. "Não, prefiro voltar para o chão firme, obrigada"

Com isso, nós nos dirigimos lentamente até a saída da pista.

OoOoO

Abby e eu continuamos nossa caminhada depois da patinação no gelo, saindo do parque e chegando, eventualmente, ao _nosso_ lugar. É, acho que posso chamar este lugar de 'nosso'. Afinal de contas, quantas vezes não passamos pelas margens deste rio. Quantas vezes não sentamos no _nosso_ banco. E é nele que estamos sentados agora. Creio que acabamos nos sentando aqui por puro costume. É como se este fosse realmente o 'nosso' lugar.

Sou tirado de meus pensamentos quando tenho a impressão de que ela falou comigo.

"O quê?"

"Eu perguntei o que foi". Não recebendo nenhuma resposta minha, ela continua. "Você estava todo absorto em pensamento de novo. Está tudo bem?"

Eu me viro para o rio esfregando minhas mãos numa tentativa de aquecê-las. "Está. Está tudo ótimo"

"Tem certeza? Você não se machucou com a queda, machucou?", ela parece preocupada.

"Não, eu já te disse que estou bem. Não se preocupe", digo sorrindo para assegurar-lhe que tudo está bem.

Um silêncio repousa sobre nós por uns momentos.

"Mas você não vai contar para o pessoal do hospital sobre aquilo, vai?"

Ela me olha com um sorriso malicioso. "Contar o quê, a cena hilária de você caindo?"

"Abby, não!"

"O que foi, Carter? Todo mundo vai gostar!"

"**Eu** não vou gostar". A esta altura, estamos discutindo e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

"Ora, não seja um estraga-prazeres"

"Abby, você não faria isso..."

"Não faria? Espere até o plantão de amanhã" e, dizendo isso, ela faz uma cara de má.

"O que eu posso fazer para você não contar?", estou praticamente implorando.

Ela me olha como se estivesse pensando seriamente no que pedir.

"Que tal se eu te levar para algum lugar mais quentinho? Assim você não congela até a morte aqui fora", eu sugiro.

Abby faz um olhar exasperado. "Ah, John. Isso eu posso fazer sozinha. Vamos, você é capaz de pensar em algo melhor"

Eu penso por uns instantes. "Já sei. Eu te levo para ver um filme. **E** pago tudo"

"Cinema?", ela diz cerrando levemente os olhos, como se considerasse a opção. "Eu estava pensando em alguma coisa como uma pulseira de ouro ou brincos de safiras..."

Ela pensa por mais uns segundos no dilema cinema-acessório caríssimo.

"Está bem", ela finalmente decide. "Vamos ver um filme."

OoOoO

Depois do cinema, John e eu decidimos tomar um chocolate quente. A escolha do filme foi fácil, já que tanto ele quanto eu queríamos qualquer coisa que não exigisse esforço mental. Optamos por uma comédia natalina. A pesar de termos realmente ido ao cinema, acho que nós dois sabemos que, de qualquer jeito, eu vou contar o que aconteceu na pista de gelo para todo mundo. Ele já me conhece o suficientemente bem.

Assim que pedimos os chocolates, continuamos a conversar à mesa do café em que estamos.

"Gostei muito desta tarde, Abby."

Eu concordo com a cabeça. "É, foi divertida, não foi?"

"Foi mais divertida do que eu pensei que seria"

As bebidas logo chegaram, e nós tomamos o chocolate em silêncio. Ambos bebemos bem devagar, como se quiséssemos adiar o fim da nossa tarde. Quando a última gota de chocolate se vai, eu viro meus olhos para ele, que parece estar, uma vez mais, perdido em seus pensamentos. Estou prestes a perguntar se há algo errado quando ele desvia sua atenção à mim como se acabasse de ter uma idéia.

"Ei, Abby, eu estava pensando...", ele começa.

"É, eu percebi"

Ele me olha por alguns instantes com um leve sorriso e resolve continuar. "Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de sair para jantar comigo hoje"

Eu sou pega desprevenida por essa pergunta. Sinto-me como se acabasse de ser convidada para um encontro.O único detalhe éque este seria um encontro com o meu ex-namorado. Não estou certa do tipo de jantar que ele tem em mente.

"Jantar? Ahm, que tipo de jantar?"

Ele sorri. "Eu estava pensando em um bom restaurante"

"John, o seu conceito de _bom _restaurante é totalmente diferente do meu conceito de_ bom_ restaurante. Será que você poderia ser um pouco mais específico?"

Ele me olha com aquele olhar característico dele. O olhar de cachorrinho perdido que ninguém consegue resistir. "Ah, Abby. É o jantar de natal. É a ceia de natal. E ela deve ser uma refeição...perfeita"

"Perfeita?", pergunto com um olhar incrédulo.

"É, perfeita! Em um bom restaurante."

"Olha, John, restaurantes bons são restaurantes caros e..."

"Abby, você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu estou te convidando e é claro que eu pretendo pagar a conta", ele não parece estar disposto a desistir.

"Mas é com isso que eu me preocupo, John. Eu não quero que você fique gastando seu dinheiro comigo. Ainda estou te devendo o dinheiro da faculdade"

Ele solta um suspiro profundo e passa a mão pelos cabelos castanhos. Seus olhosexpressam um sentimento que creio ser mágoa. "Abby, eu já te disse que você não precisa me pagar o dinheiro da faculdade." É, com certeza ele está um pouco magoado. "Por que você não me deixa simplesmente fazer isso por você?"

Eu coloco alguns fios de cabelos atrás da orelha e volto minha atenção para o tampo da mesa, o qual, inexplicavelmente, me desperta grande curiosidade no momento. Nenhum de nós fala qualquer coisa. Não estou certa de quanto tempo permanecemos assim, mergulhados em silêncio. Pessoalmente, diria que se passaram séculos até que John, esperançoso, voltasse a falar.

"Então, jantar hoje à noite?"

Não quero deixá-lo mais chateado, então decido aceitar o convite. "Certo. Mas é melhor que este não seja mais um dos jantares beneficentes da Carter Fundation"

O comentário parece ter diminuído a tensão no ambiente.

"Não, não é". Sorrindo, ele continua. "Você vai se divertir, Abby. Eu prometo."

"É bom mesmo. Caso contrário, se a noite for um fracasso, você terá que repetir a cena da pista de gelo: escorregar e cair no meio do restaurante"

"Ok. Eu faço qualquer coisa. Oito horas está bom para você?", ele pergunta.

"Oito está ótimo"

Eu ainda pergunto o que devo usar para o jantar antes de deixarmos o café. "Qualquer coisa. Mas lembre-se será um 'bom' restaurante" é a sua resposta. John me leva até meu apartamento e nos despedimos. Tenho a sensação de que este será um jantar interessante.

* * *

Acho que deu para perceber que estaé uma fic de natal, né. Ela écurtinha, de apenas dois capítulos. Carby, é claro. Bom, eu sei que o natal já passou faz muito tempo, mas é que eu demorei pra passá-la pro computador... De qualquer jeito, deixe uma review e me diga o que achou! 


	2. Parte II

Não, nada além da história me pertence...

Aqui está a segunda, e muito provavelmente última, parte da fic "O Presente". Espero que gostem.

* * *

O Presente

Parte II

Não sei porque, mas no momento em que Abby fechou a porta do seu apartamento e eu me virei para a saída do prédio, senti um friozinho na barriga. Uma sensação estranha, de nervosismo eu acho. Na verdade, eu sei o que está acontecendo. Estou preocupado em estragar a noite. Sei que prometi para Abby que ela se divertiria no jantar, mas não sei como esta batalha entre meu cérebro e meu coração vai acabar. Neste momento mesmo me vejo pensando nisso, aqui, afundado no sofá da sala de estar da minha casa.

Não sei quando me dei conta de que ainda tinha sentimentos por ela. Se foi há uma hora, um mês ou um ano... Simplesmente não entendo como uma única tarde me fez perceber que ela é o que está faltando na minha vida. Que é ela, ou talvez a ausência dela, a responsável por todo este sofrimento pelo qual estive passando ultimamente. Talvez não tenha sido a tarde com ela que me despertou esses sentimentos. Talvez, no momento em que a vi pela primeira vez depois de voltar da África, senti, de algum modo- talvez no subconciente- que tinha cometido o pior erro da minha vida ao deixá-la.

A minha mente me diz para esquecê-la, deixá-la viver como ela está vivendo agora: feliz. Ela está se saindo tão bem sem mim. Mas meu coração me faz pensar nela o tempo todo. A simples idéia de nunca mais acordar ao seu lado, de não poder andar com a minha mão na dela...Isso me faz enlouquecer. Quero estar ao seu lado o tempo todo. No começo essa necessidade era pouca, disfarçada. Para mim, era apenas uma vontade de receber seu consolo. Mas conforme os meses se passaram,esse sentimento foi se intensificando e, agora, sinto que meu coração vai explodir quando não estou junto a ela. E quando finalmente estou com ela e percebo que não posso dizer-lhe o que sinto, tenho a sensação de que meu coração está sendo arrancado do meu corpo.

Acho que é essa a causa deste nervosismo sobre o jantar de hoje. Só espero que eu não estrague tudo de novo...

OoOoO

Assim que saio do banho, procuro pelo meu relógio. Para variar encontro-o no meio da roupa suja jogada no chão do banheiro. Cinco para as oito... É, estou atrasada, como sempre. Pelo menos já escolhi a roupa que vou usar. Um vestido que comprei quando John e eu ainda namorávamos mas que nunca cheguei a usar. Na época, achei bonito e resolvi comprá-lo para fazer uma surpresa para ele. Quem diria que eu o vestiria para sair justamente com John...

Mal coloco o relógio sobre a pia, ouço a campainha tocar. Droga, Carter! Adiantado. Como sempre... Dou um jeito de me secar rapidamente e me enrolo na toalha. Ouvindo batidas na porta, me apressando na direção da entrada do apartamento.

"Abby? Você está aí?", a voz do outro lado diz.

Levo a mão à maçaneta da porta mas logo me dou conta do estado em que estou. "Carter, você está adiantado!"

"Não segundo o meu relógio", ele responde esperando que eu abra a porta.

"Bom, mas acontece que eu ainda preciso de alguns minutos"

"Você prefere que eu dê uma volta por aí e volte daqui a pouco?". Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

"Ora, Carter, não seja bobo. Você pode esperar aqui dentro"

Eu tento prender a toalha mais firmemente ao redor do meu corpo."Ahm, Abby? Se eu for esperar do lado de dentro, não seria uma boa idéia você abrir a porta para eu poder entrar?"

Eu sorrio. "Só um segundo, eu acabei de sair do banho"

Não recebo nenhuma resposta. "John?"

"Ah, eu estou aqui."

Assim que estou segura de que não há possibilidade de a toalha cair, eu abro aporta. John entra olhando para o chão e se dirige direto à cozinha, me dando um 'oi' e me entregando, no caminho, um pequeno buquê de flores secas . Eu rio e volto para o meu quarto. Esse é o John, típico cavalheiro. Quer dizer, não é como se ele nunca tivesse me visto usando apenas uma toalha... ou menos que isso...

Voltando minha atenção para o armário, eu me visto, seco o cabelo, passo um pouco de maquiagem. É incrível como nós mulheres sempre nos atrasamos ao nos arrumarmos, apesar de sermos capazes de fazer tudo tão rápido. Depois de dar mais uma olhada no espelho eu vou até a sala.

Percebo John sentado no sofá, e assim que sente a minha presença, ele se vira. Ele me olha como se pensasse em alguma coisa para dizer.

"Ahm...vo-você...eh...", ele pára ao notar que eu estou rindo levemente."Você está linda", ele diz sorrindo, e eu sorrio de volta.

"Então, vamos indo?", ele pergunta levantando.

Eu afirmo com a cabeça e nós nos dirigimos à porta.

OoOoO

A noite tem sido agradável até agora, apesar de a recepcionista do restaurante ter se dirigido nós como 'lindo casal' e a Abby como 'Sta Carter'. O jantar estava ótimo e nós conversamos com bastante descontração. Abby está simplesmente maravilhosa... Não pude tirar meus olhos dela a noite inteira.

"Eu reparei que havia flores vivas na sua casa", comento assim que acabamos a sobremesa. "O que aconteceu com o seu gosto pelas flores secas?"

Ela balança os ombros. "Não sei, acho que me enjoei delas. Prefiro as vivas agora"

Eu pensava que sabia tudo o que poderia saber sobre Abby, mas ela nunca deixa de me surpreender.

"Você mudou tanto nos últimos anos..."

Ela retribui o comentário com a expressão de quem não está entendendo.

"Por causa das flores?"

Eu balanço a cabeça. "Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, Abby. Você mudou. Entrou na faculdade de medicina, por exemplo."

"Bom, talvez eu tenha mudado um pouco.", é tudo o que ela diz.

Faz-se um silêncio mas logo ela continua.

"E você? Você acha que mudou?"

"Eu?". Penso por uns instantes."Bom, eu mudei, com certeza. Você sabe, depois de ir para a África"

Ela parece mais fechada depois da minha resposta. Mesmo assim, pergunta. "Você acha que mudou para melhor ou pior?"

"Ahm...para melhor...eu acho"

"Então...então você não se arrepende te ter ido para lá?". Posso sentir um pouco de ressentimento na sua voz.

Nego firmemente com a cabeça. "Não, Abby. Não pense assim. Olha, a única coisa de que me arrependi ao ir para a África foi de te ter deixado. De a ter feito sofrer...Talvez na hora eu não pensasse assim, mas é porque estava inconformado com o mundo, com a minha vida, e acabei descontando toda minha raiva em você"

Pauso por alguns instantes com a intenção de ver se ela percebeu para onde a conversa está indo, mas é impossível lê-la. Ela apenas me observa, séria. Eu não tenho idéia de o que está passando em sua mente no momento e isso me deixa mais nervoso e apreensivo do que já estou. Respiro fundo e continuo.

"Eu perdi muita coisa nesse último ano, com toda essa história de Congo. Perdi uma namorada que eu acreditava amar. Perdi o bebê que ela carregava...E perder um filho é algo terrível, é uma experiência que eu não desejo para ninguém". Pouco a pouco, meus olhos vão se enchendo de lágrimas. Ela, contudo, continua impassível.

"Mas, acima de tudo, eu perdi você. Você, Abby. Eu abri mão do que tinha de mais importante na minha vida. Não me conformava por tê-la machucado. Foi por isso que escrevi aquela carta. Para você me esquecer. Me riscar de sua vida. Eu merecia isso por a ter feito sofrer. E eu procurei te esquecer também, seguir vivendo. Me vi de volta em Chicago seis meses depois com uma família e achava que estava feliz. Mas tudo desmoronou mais uma vez e eu estava de volta no fundo do poço... E não pude deixar de pensar que a minha maior perda em toda essa história foi não poder mais ter você para me apoiar nos momentos mais difíceis.Então quando percebi que você não me odiava como pensei que iria odiar, quando percebi que você tinha me perdoado..."

A última sentença acabou saindo mais como uma pergunta do que uma afirmação e, para o meu desespero, ao ouvir essa última parte do meu monólogo, Abby desviou o olhar que mantivera fixo em mim durante todo o tempo que falei. Eu sinto meu sangue gelar. Enxugo as lágrimas do meu rosto com as costas da mão e luto ao máximo contra esse nó que parece ter se formado na minha garganta.

"Você...Você não me perdoou?", eu sinto um aperto no coração ao pronunciar essas palavras. E as lágrimas estão de volta.

Ela volta seu rosto para mim. "É claro que te perdoei. Bom, ao menos parcialmente", é a vez dela de dar seu discurso.

"Eu te perdoei o suficiente para sermos amigos. A nossa amizade sempre foi muito importante para mim, mas...mas acho que a nossa relação não irá mais além da amizade, John. Você está certo, eu me machuquei muito com o fim do nosso namoro. Eu não o culpo totalmente por isso, sei que também fui responsável..."

Não posso ouvi-la dizer isso por mais tempo. "Mas, Abby... Me dê outra chance, por favor" Cubro uma de suas mãos com a minha."Por favor. Não vou estragar as coisas desta vez. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum."

Ela, que agora deixa suas próprias lágrimas escorrerem livremente, retira sua mão debaixo da minha e se levanta da mesa. "Foi isso o que você falou da última vez, John", e, com isso, ela sai.

Por impulso, também me levanto e a sigo. Não posso perdê-la de novo.

"Abby, por favor! Eu imploro!", mas quando a alcanço a poucos metros do restaurante, ela já está entrando em um táxi.

"Boa noite, John"

OoOoO

Já se passaram duas horas desde que deixei o restaurante. Fiquei quase uma hora no táxi , simplesmente dando voltas pela cidade. O resto do tempo passei caminhando. Sei que não é um horário muito seguro para se estar sozinha na rua, e que a temperatura deve ser alguns graus negativos no momento, mas precisei desse tempo para digerir tudo o que John me dissera.

De algum modo me vejo andando às margens do rio que costumávamos a visitar e que visitamos hoje à tarde. Não sei porque não me surpreendo ao ver John encostado na grade, de frente para o rio, admirando a fraca correnteza.

Ma aproximo, mas ele não percebe a minha presença.

"Você não está pensando em se jogar, está?"

Com um movimento brusco, ele se vira para mim, assustado e surpreso.

"Abby? O que..", ele pausa procurando palavras. "Meu Deus, você deve estar congelando!", ele tira seu sobretudo no mesmo instante e coloca-o sobre meus ombros, iniciando novamente seu discurso.

"Olha, Abby, eu sinto muito. Não queria...", mas eu não o deixo continuar.

Deixo-o falando sozinho e me dirijo até um banco próximo. Depois de uns instantes ele faz o mesmo, se sentando a uma certa distância, provavelmente por achar que não quero que se sente próximo a mim.

"O que você falou no restaurante, é verdade?", eu pergunto.

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça sem ousar me olhar, como se se envergonhasse do fato.

Respiro fundo. "Você tem razão, John, eu mudei mesmo nos últimos anos. Eu não sou mais a Abby que se fechava do mundo com medo de se machucar. Não fico mais me torturando, machucando a mim mesma a troca de nada. Passei a aceitar que coisas boas podem realmente acontecer comigo... E é por isso", eu pauso para vê-lo olhar para mim com expectativa. "É por isso que eu vou dar mais uma chance, não a você, mas a nós".

Ele, aos poucos, sorri.. "Então somos um _nós_ agora?". Seu sorriso é de pura felicidade.

Respondo com outro sorriso.

De repente ele parece querer mudar de assunto.

"Abby, será que você poderia pegar uma coisa que está no bolso interno do meu sobretudo?"

Levo a mão ao bolso e encontro uma caixinha, mais parecida com um pequeno estojo. Assim que a retiro ele continua.

"É o seu presente de natal. Eu comprei depois de deixá-la em sua casa hoje à tarde."

Eu abro a caixinha e me deparo com um pingente em uma correntinha prateada. Considerando que foi John que comprou o presente, chego à conclusão de que a pedra na forma de uma gota é de diamante. Mesmo assim, é discreta, simples, do jeito que eu gosto.

"John, é lindo..."

Ele sorri. "Posso?"

Eu lhe entrego o presente virando-me e ele cuidadosamente coloca a correntinha no meu pescoço. Quando me viro, tenho a sensação de que estamos mais próximos que antes. Posso senti-lo respirar a poucos centímetros de mim.

"Eu não comprei nenhum presente para você", eu digo, sentindo o coração bater rápido.

Ele aproxima seu rosto na direção do meu vagarosamente. Nossos lábios quase se tocando.

Sua resposta não passa de um sussurro. "Você já me deu o melhor presente que eu poderia pedir." Com isso, ele leva seus lábios aos meus e nos entregamos a um beijo leve no início, mas que logo se intensifica.

Nos separamos momentos depois quase sem ar. Ele leva uma das mãos ao meu rosto tocando-o levemente. "Você está com frio?"

Eu sorrio. "Não mais."

* * *

Notas da autora: Ok,a fic está completa! Não sei quando- ou se- vou escrever uma nova fic, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado desta. Me digam o que acharam. Review! 


End file.
